Teddy's Choice
by Cena and Me
Summary: This is what really should happen in Teddy's Choice. K cause I'm paranoid. Beau's name should be there but FanFiction doesn't have him.


**This is here because I will be super-duper pissed if Teddy picks Beau over Spencer.**

•••

Disclaimer: What kind of idiot owns a show and writes FANFICTION about it? Just make it happen in the show, dude!

•••

Teddy was outside on the bench after her date with Beau. She really liked it. She really, really like it. But why was there something at the bottom of her stomach? Why was there a voice in her head telling her the date was stupid? Why did part of her feel like she was lying when she said she felt something? The truth was, when Beau kissed her, she was sure that weird feeling was, well… attraction. But after that kiss, well, it wasn't completely attraction. It was mixed in with annoyance and disgust. But why? Why couldn't she just let herself like Beau? Why?

She felt like a five year old arguing with her mother about going to bed.

Why did I feel like I didn't like Beau?

_Because you don't._

But why?

_Because you won't be happy with him._

Why?

_Because he isn't right for you._

Why?

_Because there's someone better._

Why?

_Because that someone you would love so much more. And Beau, well, you won't (or don't) like (or love) him as much as-_

NO!

Not even the deepest, most annoying part her mind is allowed to bring him up. He is forbidden. Thinking about him would just be a burden. Would make her days sadder and her life drag on. Knowing he's not here anymore. But Beau, he made her happy… right? He would make her feel just as good as… he did… right?

_WRONG!_

Great, that part of her mind's back. Nobody likes you!

_That's cause I'm always right._

No. You're wrong this time. Beau just as good as he is, you'll see!

_No he's not. I've always been right, and you'll always be wrong unless your agreeing with me. Beau's no good! Just listen to me! Stop being so stubborn! You'll just go and get your heart broken all over again._

Those last words had an echo in Teddy's mind.

_All over again… all over again… all over again…_

Whatever! I don't care! Your wrong this time and I'll prove it!

She whipped out her phone and called Beau.

"Hey, Beau! I was thinking we could go on another, uh, d-date, tomorrow," Teddy stuttered. "That sounds great! See ya tomorrow, Teddy Bear!" He said.

Ugh. Teddy Bear. That's what Emmet used to call her. Emmet. She remembered back when Emmet would hit on her even though… he… was in the room.

_All over again… all over again… all over again…_

There was that again. She just hoped it wouldn't bother her too much.

•••

Teddy was sitting at the table with Beau. She wasn't so sure where she was, or the name of the place. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"So I see you really like the food here," Teddy observed.

"Oh yeah. This place is my favorite. When I visited Denver when I was little my dad always…" Beau's voice became something Teddy couldn't hear anymore. It was the only thing. The jabbering of the other customers were loud and clear. She just hoped that that stupid echo wouldn't be ba-

_All over again… all over again… all over again…_

This put that stupid feeling back in Teddy's stomach. She felt obligated to feel annoyed, but she couldn't. She was and idiot and couldn't feel annoyed. She couldn't feel annoyed at that echo, she couldn't feel annoyed at that feeling in her stomach (no matter how many times she called it stupid, and she couldn't feel annoyed at that stupid voice at the back of her head that would speak up any minute now. It was frustrating. It was definitely infuriating. But it was annoying.

_You can dump him at any time._

There she was.

_Come on, Don't be that wimp you know you are! Just do it!_

You know, you kind of sound like your trying to get me to do drugs.

Yes, she was responding to the voice now.

_Yeah, yeah, whatever. But you know you'll regret it._

_You'll regret it… you'll regret it… you'll regret it…_

That sounded creepy, but not to Teddy. It was frustrating, it was infuriating, but not creepy. And that feeling was back. She didn't want to be here anymore. She just wanted to be alone.

"Teddy? Teddy? Are you there?" A voice asked. Teddy knew that voice was Beau's, and that feeling got stronger. "Is everything alright?" He asked, concerned. "Oh yeah. I j-just… I need to use the bathroom," Teddy told him as she got up. "Alright, I'll be waiting here," Beau assured.

_I wish you wouldn't._

There was that voice again. Teddy couldn't help but talk back to it.

What is your problem? Why can't you just let me have this? Why can't you let me enjoy this?

_Because! I'm you and I know what's best. You not happy with Beau. Your happier with-_

NO! Your not allowed to say his name! And I'm very happy with Beau!

_No your not! You didn't have to go to the bathroom but you went anyway! You had a wired feeling in your stomach and I guarantee you it's not love your feeling._

You don't think I know that! But it's not because it's not because I don't like Beau.

_Then what is it?_

Wh- I don't know! It-it's complicated. You wouldn't understand!

_Try me._

Alright, wrong choice of words, but still, I don't want to break up with him.

_You know you don't actually really like him._

Shut up!

Teddy waited a moment. It was gone. Finally. She started walking towards Beau.

_You'll regret it… you'll regret it… you'll regret it…_

Teddy couldn't take it anymore. She took out her phone. She knew Beau was watching so she pretended to read a text.

Then she walked all the way over to Beau. "Beau, I'm so sorry, I have to go home- I- family emergency. "Okay, you want me to take you home?" Beau offered. Teddy thought about it. "Sure, why not," she answered.

When they finally got home, Beau kissed Teddy on the cheek and told her to have a good night and left.

_You've already ruined my night._

Teddy sat on the bench just like last night. Her heart beat quickened and her heart felt like it was aching. But for what? She had no idea.

_You know what you want. You want him._

She who knew her little voice meant by "him". And she was sure it wasn't Beau. She felt like crying. She stood up and ran down to her room. She lied down in her bed. Then she finally let loose. She cried really hard. And she was clueless as to why. So she cried more. Sleep finally overtook her and her and she fell asleep, her tear-stained eyes still visible.

•••

Outside on the porch, he stood, knocking on the door. Amy Duncan opened the door and looked at him with wide eyes. "What are you doing here! Aren't you busy?" Amy asked. "Well, I was, but then I canceled a few things so I could come back for Teddy's birthday!" He explained. "Oh, that's wonderful, Teddy will be so happy to see you!" Amy said happily,"She's in her room if you want to see her now,". "Okay, thanks Mrs. D," he told her.

He ran downstairs, eager to see Teddy's face again. He slid open the door (Her door slides open, right?) and peeked inside. The lights were off so he decided to tiptoe inside. Inside he saw Teddy peacefully sleeping. He was a little disappointed he wouldn't be able to hear her sweet voice, but it was the next best thing to be able to see her face after so long. He kept a framed picture of him and Teddy next to his bed, but this was so much better. As he got closer, he noticed the little tear-stains on her face. They were slowly fading, but they were still very visible.

His fist clenched and he started getting mad. Who hurt her? When he finds out, he's gonna hurt them, or his name wasn't…

•••

When Teddy woke up the next day, the heart ache back with the echoes.

_All over again… All over again… All over again…  
You'll regret it… you'll regret it… you'll regret it…_

She pushed all her thoughts to the back of her mind and got up and got dressed. When she opened her door, she saw PJ and Gabe at her door, PJ holding a cupcake with a small candle on it. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They both yelled, PJ more excitedly than Gabe. She smiled (which felt so good), and took the cupcake and blew out the candle. "Thank you, guys," she said, giving them each a hug. She told them they could have it, followed by Gabe snatching it away, running to who knows where.

"Thanks again, PJ," Teddy said. "No problem, now come upstairs!" PJ excitedly exclaimed. Teddy smiled and followed PJ up the stairs.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she saw the living room was decorated with assorted banners and streamers and signs that said "18" or "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!". She smiled so widely. I-I don't know what to say! I just- thank you guys so, so much," Teddy thanked, giving her parents each a hug.

Charlie ran up to her and said,"Happy Birthday, Teddy" as she handed her a drawing. It was to stick figure. One tall one in purple, and a short one in pink, holding the tall one's hand. Teddy felt the happy tears coming. But she blinked them back. No more crying for Teddy Duncan.

Instead, she picked Charlie up and spun her around. She giggled and Teddy gave her a huge hug. "Thank you so much, Charlie," she whispered. "Your Welcome," Charlie replied.

For the rest of the day, they did whatever Teddy wanted to do. Not once did she think about Beau. She didn't think about him either, but that was normal for Teddy.

At the end of the day, PJ declared he was going to go get the cake. Teddy smiled the most genuine smile anyone could smile. PJ left for the kitchen. At the same time there was a ring at the doorbell. Amy and Bob smiled at each other and said,"Teddy, would you mind getting the door?". "Okay," Teddy relied, expecting someone like Ivy at the door.

When she opened it, her eyes widened and her mouth turned into a smile. "Spencer!" She yelled,"What are you doing here!?". "I came here for your birthday!" He answered, giving her the flowers he was holding. "I'm so glad your here!" Teddy yelled, giving him a hug. "Me too," he whispered. They finally broke apart when the door bell rang again.

Teddy opened the door and awkwardly stared at the person in front of her. "Yay… Beau's here…" she said. "Who's the guy you were hugging?" Beau asked. "Who's the guy with the cheaper flowers?" Spencer shot back. Teddy had to hold her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't giggle. Spencer noticed this and gave Beau a smug look.

Beau noticed this and glared at Spencer.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday to you!" PJ sang as he walked in holding the cake. "What, did you guys forget the words?" He asked.

Spencer and Beau continued to shoot glares at each other. "This party just got interesting,"Gabe said.

•••Think of this as a commercial break. It makes sense•••

"B-Beau, I'm- I'm glad you made it," Teddy stuttered, yet again. She knew people stuttered when they were nervous around someone they liked, but does she really like Beau?

_No! You don't! You don't like Beau, that is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S, ridiculous!_

"So, who's this 'Beau'" Spencer asked as if Beau wasn't in the room. She knew what she had to say, but she looked at Beau as if she were asking, Is it okay?

Beau nodded (while Spencer looked just a little jealous), and Teddy said,"Well, everyone me and-" "You and Beau are dating!" Gabe interrupted. Everyone except Teddy and Beau gave Gabe a bewildered look. "What? That's crazy!" Bob exclaimed," That is crazy, right," saying the last part while looking at Teddy. "Weeeeeeell…" Teddy said in a sort-of high pitched voice. "What!?" Bob exclaimed,"Your dating Beau!". "How did you know?" Teddy yelled at Gabe. "Oh come one! It was obvious!" Gabe said.

"Wait, you and Beau are dating?" Spencer asked, with tons of hurt in his voice. "Y-Yeah," Teddy sheepishly answered. "Why didn't you tell me?" He said. "Well, I tried to, but, there was always some kind of interruption," Teddy explained. "Oh," Spencer replied. "I- I'm sorry," she said before opening the door and sitting on the bench outside for the third night in a row. She held her head in her hands, her thumbs on her temples and the rest of her fingers on the top of her head.

She felt like crying again. But it wasn't like last night when she was so confused and cried. And it wasn't like this morning when she was happy and cried. She was sad. They were sad tears. She knew the little voice in her head was right. She wasn't happy with Beau. She would never be happy with Beau. There was only one person she was only one person she would ever be happy with.

I told you.

Now?

_Look, I've been warning you. You knew that one day you'd have face Spencer and you waited too long. Consequence, child._

Ugh, why won't you be quiet! Why won't you say words of sympathy? Why can't you be helpful for once?

Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Why?

_Because you'd be happier with him. _

_With him… With him… With him…  
You'll regret it… you'll regret it… you'll regret it…  
All over again… all over again… all over again…_

Her thumbs moved along side the rest of her fingers. Her sobs grew harder. The feeling in her stomach was eating her up. Her breathing quickened.

"Teddy? Are you okay?" A voice asked her. It wasn't the voice from yesterday. It was the voice she wanted to hear. It was Spencer's.

"Sp- Spencer?" Teddy asked. "Yeah," He said sitting down next to her. "So, what's wrong," he asked. "It's just- I-" she couldn't finish before the tears came back. Spencer pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back. "Now, what's wrong?" He asked again. "It's just- I can't- I thought- I'm so sorry Spenc-cer," Teddy cried into his chest. "Teddy, what are you sorry for?" He questioned,"You didn't do anything wrong!". "Yes, I did!" She insisted. "What? What did you do wrong?" He asked her. "I got a boyfriend and I didn't even have the guts to tell you, I just- I wanted to tell you, believe me, I did, but I- I just couldn't. I'm sorry," She said before crying into his chest again. "Teddy, look, you didn't do anything wrong. Trust me. I'd be nervous too," he said. "But you weren't! You had that other girlfriend and you didn't even hesitate to tell me!" She argued. "I know it looked like that, but trust me Teddy it took me a long time to be able to tell you that. You have no idea how many times it I thought about not telling you at all, or how many times I had to practice in front of the mirror. Teddy, I- I think I still have feelings for you," Spencer admitted. "R-really?" Teddy asked. Spencer nodded. "I think I do to," she replied.

_That's it, keep talkin._

Shut up! Isn't this what you wanted?

_No, it's what we wanted._

"Teddy?" Spencer asked. "Yeah?" She answered. "I- I just want you to know, if you keep going out with Beau, you won't lose me as a friend," he said. Teddy nodded. Spencer got up and went back inside.

Teddy knew she would never be able to live with herself (or that stupid voice) if she kept dating Beau. It had to end, but how exactly do you break up with someone? Sure she broke up with Derek, but we all know how that turned out.

_Let me break up with him!_

What?

_Come one! It'll be easy, just say what I say._

Okay, fine.

When Teddy walked into the living room, no one was there. She sat on the couch, not trusting the voice.

_You don't trust me?_

No. I don't.

_But your listening to me._

I don't have a better plan.

_Your mean. Were you always this mean?_

Then, Beau walked back into the living room with a plate of cake. "Hey," she nervously said. "Hey," He replied.

Just repeat after me: Listen, Beau we need to talk.

_"Listen, Beau, we need to talk," she said._

"Oh no," Beau said, shifting.

_I really don't think we have a future._

"I really don't think we have a future," she repeated.

"Mmh," Beau nervously said.

_I think that it's better if we go our separate ways._

"I just think that it's better if we go our separate ways," Teddy finished.

"I knew it. I just knew it. You weren't really into our dates. At first I thought you were, but then, well," Beau said,"Listen, Teddy, you know I only want you to be happy, and if that means breaking up, okay,". "By the way, I know your leaving for him," he winked. Beau left, leaving Teddy alone in the room. "So," she heard someone say,"You left him for me, huh?". She looked over where there was a little window between the kitchen and the living room. Teddy smiled. "Yeah," she said. "Well, then it's only appropriate that we go on dates again. To morrow, how bout' we go to that movie?" He asked. Teddy smiled. "Sure," she answered.

Best. Birthday. Ever.

_Because of me._

Oh, shut up!

•••

**That is exactly how has to go down Sunday night. She can not, I repeat, CAN NOT, choose Beau.**

**But seriously, who else saw this coming? Ever since Beau and Teddy started dating, I knew they'd do an episode with her having to choose. The literally do it with EVERYTHING. I still remember the BTR version. Kendall had to pick Jo or Lucy. And Hannah Montana. She had to choose between Jesse and Jake. But you know what happened with both of them? They each chose the one they had a longer history with. That has to, I repeat, HAS TO, happen with Good Luck Charlie.**

**Anyway, who noticed that Spence (or Shane) had bangs in the promo? (Do they call it bangs on boys?). I mean, it's like every guys who originally had them, got rid of them later. Even Jason Dolly! (I don't know if you'd count Ross Lynch to have them but I hope he doesn't get rid of them).**

**Anyway:**

**TEAM SPENCER (me, 100%, no joke. I will hate Teddy if she doesn't pick Spence)**

**OR TEAM BEAU? (Definitely NOT me!)**

**Byeeeeeeeeeee!**


End file.
